Baby Fever
by No0bSter
Summary: What will happen when people listened to the song Baby by Justin Bieber? NO LONGER ONESHOT
1. When Simon listens to Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments and neither do I own the song used. What song... Read on to find out! Review at the end!**

**What will happen when a few people clicked on the link which Isabelle sent to them via e-mail? **

_Simon was surfing the net, waiting for Clary who was coming over, when he received an email by Isabelle._

"_Listen to this" it says. Shrugging, Simon clicked on the link..._

At Simon's house- 1300

Hey Simon

**Hey hey! I'm in my room**

...

Uhh... Simon, what's with the hairstyle...

**Oh this? I don't know, it looks cool-bangs and all (flicks hair out of his eyes)**

It looks gay...

...

**Clary, guess what**

Hmm?

**You know you love me,**

What?

**I know you care,**

Huh?

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

...

**You want my love, you want my heart**

I so do not want your heart, wait, do you even have one?

**And we will never ever ever be apart**

Simon...

**Are we an item, girl quit playing**

Simon, you do know I'm steady with Jace...

**We're just friends, what are you saying**

We are best friends Simon

**Said there's another look right in my eyes**

Are you having a fever?

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

Simon, what is wrong with you?

**And I was like, Baby baby baby ohh**

...

**Like Baby baby baby noo**

Ouch my ears!

**Like baby baby baby ohh**

You so cannot sing a high note

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine**

I think you're singing to the wrong person

**Whatever Clary (flicks hair out of his eyes)**

Why are you singing Justin Bieber's songs all of a sudden?

**Ohmygod! You know him?**

Duh, Isabelle has been singing the chorus to me for ages

**Yeah, she was the one who sent me the link**

...

...

**Hey Clary, I have a confession**

What...

**I'm a Bieber fan!**

...

...

Are you straight?

**How was it? Funny, horrible, lame, stupid? I don't know... But do review! If there's around 10 reviews, I might continue with other people who had been hit with the "Bieber Fever"... Maybe Jace in the next chapter... or maybe Magnus...**

**Haha! Thanks for reading! You have to review!**


	2. When Jace listens to Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments and the song used... **

**What will happen to Jace when he clicked on the link Isabelle sent him in his e-mail?**

_Jace was using his iMac while waiting for Clary to reach home from her visit to Simon's place. He was checking his e-mail when he saw that he received an e-mail from Isabelle. "Listen to this!" it said. Bored, he clicked on it..._

At the Institute-1700

Jace! I'm back... You won't believe what happened at Simon's...

**Really? I bet I can**

Don't be so ego, blondie

...

Well, firstly he changed his hairstyle and... OMG

**What?**

Did you finally comb your hair? Or did you finally saw how messy you look?

**Haha. Very funny, Red. Don't you know I'll always look good in anything?**

I told you not to call me that, but why is it so flat?

**You called me Blondie. Saw it in this video which Izzy showed me.**

Uh-huh...

...

...

**For you, I would have done whatever**

Aww... That's so cute

**And I just can't believe we ain't together**

Uhh... Jace...

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you**

Are you cheating on me?

**I'll buy you anything; I'll buy you any ring**

Tiffany's. 3 carats. Nothing less

**And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me**

Am I hearing the hint of an innuendo?

**And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream**

Jace, I'm so not sleeping with you

**I'm going down down down down**

...

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

Don't you dare continue!

**Wait, so you do know the song...**

...

...

Sometimes I wonder why I'm going out with you

**That's coz you can't resist me hot bod**

...

...

Can I kill you?

**With pleasure, my lady**

...

...

Argh! I hate it when you smile at me like that!

**I told you, you can't resist my hot bod**

Ego

**There'll be one less lonely girl**

Shut up!

**Me plus you, let me tell you girl one time**

Argh! I'm walking out from here

**Love me love me, say that you love me**

Lala, I'm not hearing it, my fingers are in my ears

...

...

**LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHH**

SHUT UP! I'm so telling Isabelle

...

...

**Hey Clary, I think I'm a Bielieber!**

**How was it? Horrible, funny, weird, stupid? I hope it was ok. Do review! Magnus chapter up next... Wonder how Alec will react to the Bieber fever which had spread to the warlock...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. When Magnus listens to Baby

**I'm back! Miss me? Yeah, I know you do... I'm back from a... 5 months hiatus? LOLS! Yup, I'm high if you can't figure it out...**

A/n: There will be no longer just Baby from Justin Bieber in this chapter since its Magnus's turn... *insert evil laugh*

* * *

_Magnus was checking his Facebook account when he received a new e-mail from his sister-in-law. Well, future sister-in-law. "Listen to this!" she said. Anticipating, Magnus clicked on it..._

At Magnus's apartment-1800

Mags! I'm home!

**Alecky! I miss you so much!**

...

...

What happened to all your glitter?

**Oh, I'm tired looking like Adam Lambert. **

You look so... plain.

**Really? I like it. Especially this long bangs.**

Well, everything looks great on you, I guess

**Thank you, Alecky! (kiss) Oh, I want to show you something!**

...

...

**Ta-daa! Listen to this!**

...

...

**You know you love me, I know you care**

Yeah, I really do

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

No, not really. You weren't there when I had my first pimple

**You want my love, you want my heart**

I already have both

**And we will never ever ever be apart**

You're not thinking of leaving me, are you?

**Are we an item? Girl quit playing**

...

**We're just friends, what are you saying**

Are you cheating on me?

**Said there's another look right in my eyes**

OMG! You are cheating on me! With a girl!

...

**I am not! It's just a song!**

Yes you are! You're cheating on me with this...this Justin Bieber girl!

**He's not a girl! Don't you dare insult him!**

Well, he looks like a girl, he sings like a girl, so he is a girl!

**He. Is. Not. Don't you dare insult **_**my**_** Bieber!**

You're placing him over me! I... I want to break up with you!

**No! I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi**

...

...

**Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro...**

God! Who is Alejandro now?

**My first love... followed by Justin Bieber**

Oh yeah, guess what, my first love was Shakira! Or was it Leonardo di Caprio?

...

...

**For real?**

No, I think it's Beyonce

**Great! I've been meaning to give you this...**

...

...

What is this?

**It's a leotard and high heel shoes**

For?

**For you, of course, my dear Alecky**

And what should I do with it...

**Put it on...**

...

Done

(Single ladies video by Beyonce playing on Magnus's computer)

**Follow her, then! Just like what Joe Jonas did!**

What?

...

...

...

...

That's it! I'm leaving you! I might as well go out with Adam Lambert than you!

...

(Door slams)

**Baby, baby, baby... OHHHH!**

Shut up! I'm going to kill Isabelle and this Bieber person for stealing my boyfriend!

...

...

**Justin Bieber, I love you! Muackz! Now, I have to chase after my real first love... or is it my second?**

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Stupid, hilarious, too random and OOC? Haha! That's the result of me going high! Oh, I did not mean to insult any of the singers mentioned (Adam Lambert, Justin Bieber, Shakira, Beyonce, Lady Gaga and Joe Jonas) and also Leonardo di Caprio... **

**Do review and tell me who should get the JB fever or any other fever!**

**Peace out!**

**No0bster...**


End file.
